Universal All-Stars Adventure
Universal All-Stars Adventure is an action-adventure sandbox video game featuring the animated characters by Geo LTD. Animation, Illumination Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation, all owned by Universal Studios. It is being developed by Avalanche Software and is to be published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, in partnership with NBCUniversal, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game will be a successor to the ''Disney Infinity'' series, in which Disney abandoned the series on May 10, 2016 due to Avalanche Software's closure until it was acquired and re-opened by Warner Bros. on January 24, 2017. Like Disney Infinity, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic Geo LTD., Illumination and DreamWorks characters. Gameplay Universal All-Stars Adventure is an action-adventure game that uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game, allowing for animated characters from Universal Studios properties to interact and go on adventures. Development With a lack of growth in Toys-to-life market and increasing developmental costs, the Disney Infinity series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, along with Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. On January 24, 2017, following Avalanche Software's re-opening and acquisition by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, they have announced a partnership with Universal Studios to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from properties by Universal-owned animation studios, such as Geo LTD. Animation, Illumination Entertainment, and DreamWorks Animation. A successor to the Disney Infinity series, it is due to be announced on a press conference at E3 2017. Characters featured List of characters based on Universal animated properties confirmed so far for the game. Geo LTD. Animation ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' * Gabriel Garza * Roge * Leno * Cole * Loy * The Lars * Megan Brown * Aqua * Blues * Mr. Leek ''Geo'' * Geo Jones * Reo Jones * Claire Jones * Gree ''Hatty'' * Hatty Weasel ''Frenzy'' * Peri Dazz * Nicky ''Woo La La'' * Amai Yamada * Kireina Miyazaki ''Quest'' * Prince Ridder ''Imaginary Animals'' * Prack * Moot * Busho Illumination Entertainment ''Despicable Me'' * Gru * Lucy Wilde * The Minions The Secret Life of Pets * Max * Duke * Snowball * Gidget Sing * Buster Moon * Rosita * Ash * Meena * Gunter * Miss Crawly DreamWorks Animation Shrek * Shrek * Donkey * Puss in Boots Madagascar * Alex * Marty * Melman * Gloria * The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) * King Julien * Mort * Maurice Kung Fu Panda * Po * Shifu * Tigress * Viper * Monkey * Mantis * Crane How to Train Your Dragon * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Toothless Other characters Currently, other Universal animated characters like Woody Woodpecker, Curious George, and the characters from The Land Before Time have not yet been confirmed to appear. In addition, it is most likely that the characters owned by Laika (with their films distributed by Universal's Focus Features) and VerniX Animation Studios would not appear due to the fact Laika is not officially a Universal-owned studio, and VerniX has another crossover franchise ''MYCUN'' in which some of the characters from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack and Despicable Me, as well as third-party characters not owned by Universal appeared in that franchise. Also, VerniX produces some adult-oriented films like 3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette, which it contains adult language and concepts, in the manner of Family Guy, or South Park. Trivia * Universal All-Stars Adventure will have a similar concept to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Lego Dimensions. * This will be the second game developed by Avalanche Software after it was re-opened by Warner Bros., after the upcoming video game tie-in of Disney/Pixar's Cars 3. * The release date for the game is yet to be announced. * The game was also planned to be ported on the Wii U, but it was cancelled due to the discontinuation of the console and in favor of the Nintendo Switch. * The reason why the DreamWorks Animation characters are set to appear is because NBCUniversal acquired DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion in 2016, making it a division of the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group. * The characters from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack and Despicable Me all previously appeared in Universal's animated crossover film MYCUN. * A Story Mode, a Toy Box mode and a Winter 2017/2018 release date is rumored from an unnamed user on Reddit. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Time Warner Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:Geo LTD. Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Crossovers Category:2010s Category:2019